Sherlock et Enola Holmes
by ElaHolmes
Summary: Le début des aventures revisitées de Sherlock et Enola Holmes, sa petite soeur. Le personnage de Sherlock est inspiré de celui de la série de la BBC Le personnage d'Enola est inspiré des romans de Nancy Springer avec quelques actualisations et changements, apportés par elle même. OOC sur les derniers chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock patientait sur le quai de la gare. Il ne se permettait pas tout les petits signes d'impatience qui caractérisent la plupart des êtres humains dans ces cas là, mais il se sentait bouillonner à l'intérieur...Plus que dix minutes.

Dix minutes, et il allait enfin pouvoir serrer dans ses bras sa petite sœur adorée. Dix longs mois sans se voir, une éternité pour eux qui avaient grandit ensemble malgré une différence d'âge de plus de dix ans. Enola était, avec John, l'élément stable de sa vie quand celle ci tournait trop rapidement, la bouée à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher en tout circonstances. Malgré son jeune âge, la jeune fille était d'une maturité étonnante, qui n'avait d'égale que son intelligence, presque aussi développée que celle de son frère.

L'annonce de la gare le sortit de ses pensées et il regarda le train arriver avec un début de sourire au coin des lèvres. Enfin, il vit apparaître à la porte du wagon une jeune fille en plein délire qui lui sauta au cou avec exubérance. Elle était habillée d'un mini short et de collants noirs dans des docs martens blanches, assorties à sa chemise stricte, elle même rehaussée d'une cravate rouge et d'une veste de costume noire à fines rayures blanches. Ses cheveux noir de jais étaient aussi lisses que ceux de Sherlock bouclés et ses yeux ressortaient grâce à un maquillage noir très prononcé.

Sherlock la tint à bout de bras un moment pour l'observer, jusqu'à ce que, impatiente comme à son habitude, elle se jette à nouveau dans ses bras pour se serrer contre lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux et la tint serrée contre lui pendant un long moment, les deux savourant le bien être de la fratrie à nouveau réunie. Il manquait un pan à cette fratrie, certes, mais Mycroft ne se laissait jamais aller à ce genre de manifestations qu'il considérait comme « déplacée ». Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris le lien unique qui unissait Enola et Sherlock.

Ils prirent un taxi jusqu'à leur restaurant préféré, chez Angelo. Le patron était un gros homme jovial qui adorait Sherlock et connaissait bien Enola. Il les accueillit avec force convivialité, et accepta même de déroger à ces traditionnelles napolitaines pour un fish & chips spécialement préparé pour la jeune fille. Cette dernière avait passé les dix derniers mois à Paris, et bien qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de la cuisine française, elle n'avait rien trouvé d'égal à la joie de manger un bon fish and chips.

John arriva une heure après eux. Enola rougit fortement en le voyant s'approcher de leur table, mais l'ancien militaire fit semblant de ne rien remarquer et la salua chaleureusement. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune fille et ne souhaitait en aucun cas la mettre mal à l'aise. Sherlock lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement que le docteur lui rendit d'un battement de paupière. Pas besoin de communication poussée entre ces deux là, ils se comprenaient à demi-mots.

Le repas fut joyeux et détendu. Enola avait plein d'anecdotes amusantes et fascinantes à leur raconter sur Paris et les français. John faillit s'étouffer avec sa pizza pendant qu'elle imitait les discours cocasses et plein de tics du Président de la République et elle fut récompensée d'un grand éclat de rire de son frère à sa description de l'accent marseillais très en vogue dans les forces de police. Cet éclat de rire fit rayonner la jeune fille de bonheur. Elle connaissait assez bien le caractère de son frère pour prendre la pleine mesure de ce qui lui était accordé.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite à Baker Street et Enola pu apprécier de nouveau pleinement l'appartement de son frère. Cet endroit avait quelque chose de chaleureux et de rassurant, comme un havre de paix dans lequel elle sentait toutes ses angoisses des dernières semaines se diluer.

Sherlock était partout dans cette pièce, de la décoration incongrue aux expériences remplissant la table de cuisine, en passant par la robe de chambre oubliée sur le canapé.

Ms Hudson, la gardienne, monta quelques instants pour la saluer et la surprit en la prenant avec effusion dans ses bras. La vieille dame ne put s'empêcher de lui dire à quel point elle était ravie de sa demande de louer la troisième chambre et lui fit promettre de descendre le lendemain pour prendre le thé en sa compagnie afin de discuter des derniers détails.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Enola se mit en tenue d'intérieur (un pantalon de coton large et un tee-shirt de Pink Floyd) et se musa dans le canapé avec la tasse de thé que lui avait préparée John. Ce dernier était assis dans son fauteuil, et Sherlock à côté d'elle sur le canapé. La présence de sa sœur ne lui permettait pas de s'allonger comme à son habitude mais il était trop heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés pour lui faire la moindre remarque.

La soirée se passa en discussions diverses. John conta par le menu leurs dernières enquêtes, ponctué par les interventions de Sherlock. Leur duo était à la fois touchant et drôle à observer de l'extérieur. Connaissant son frère, Enola n'avait aucun mal à discerner les changements chez ce dernier, les changements que John avait apportés en entrant dans sa vie. Sherlock était maintenant plus tempéré, moins...sociopathe. Le docteur avait fait des miracles.

Les discussions finirent par s'étioler pour finir dans un silence agréable. De ce silence des personnes qui se connaissent et s'aiment suffisamment pour pouvoir le supporter sans avoir besoin de le briser. John était sur son ordinateur, Sherlock réfléchissait à l'enquête qu'il allait devoir résoudre le lendemain, les mains jointes sous son menton, et Enola, la tête sur ses genoux, l'observait.

Elle finit par glisser dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte. En attendant sa respiration se ralentir, Sherlock la prit dans ses bras et la porta dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit et s'assit à côté d'elle, le dos contre la tête du lit. Il se préparait à lire pour passer le temps quand soudain, Enola se retourna, et se blottit contre lui. Un bras passé en travers de son torse et le visage enfouit dans son cou. Il était pris au piège de ces maigres bras et ne pouvait plus bouger. Son visage s'adoucit et un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres. Il repensa aux nombreuses nuits qu'ils avaient passées ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre pour se protéger de la folie du monde extérieur.

Il appuya sa tête contre la sienne et, de sa main libre, lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Avec un petit soupir de satisfaction, Enola replongea dans le sommeil.

Sherlock Holmes et Enola Holmes étaient de nouveaux réunis. Londres n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.


	2. Chapter 2

La journée avait été remplie de rires et de complicité. Après avoir passé la nuit à veiller sur le sommeil de sa petite sœur, Sherlock l'avait laissé dormir et s'était glissé dans le brouillard londonien, tel une ombre dans la lumière du petit matin. Il avait des théories à vérifier pour ses enquêtes en cours et plus tôt ce serait fait, plus vite il pourrait revenir vers Enola.

La jeune fille avait été réveillée par la lumière du jour qui entrait à flot dans sa chambre. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir passée une nuit aussi paisible depuis bien longtemps. Elle se sentait reposée et heureuse. Heureuse d'être à nouveau près de son grand frère adoré. Elle prit sa douche puis sortit pour fumer une cigarette sur le pas de la porte. Elle s'assit et se mit à penser à Sherlock.

Il était pour elle un modèle et un mentor.

Enfant, elle avait vite compris que ces capacités intellectuelles hors du commun n'étaient pas appréciées de ses camarades et elle avait traversé une période très dure pendant laquelle elle s'était sentie rejetée de toute part.

Elle s'était alors tournée vers la seule personne qui pouvait la comprendre et en qui elle avait encore confiance : Sherlock. Ce dernier vivait à cette époque une phase de sa vie qui le marquerait à jamais. Il était à l'université et ressentait aussi durement qu' Enola le mépris de ces pairs. Il avait essayé de s'intégrer, de paraître « normal » aux yeux des autres...Mais sa vraie nature reprenait toujours le dessus et il avait fini par se retrouver isolé, prisonnier de son cerveau aux capacités infinies.

Alors, pour essayer de s'en sortir, il avait tenté de s'échapper dans le paradis artificiel des drogues dures...L'extase produit par l'héroïne lui permettait d'échapper aux terribles pouvoirs de son cerveau au moins pendant quelques heures...mais le laissait toujours plus dépendant et affaibli.

C'est à ce moment que sa petite sœur s'était imposé de nouveau dans sa vie. Ils avaient été très proches étant plus jeunes mais s'était éloignée depuis quelques années...Comme un fait exprès du destin, la fratrie s'était retrouvée dans une même soirée.

Sherlock était en piteux état et cherchait tout les prétextes possibles pour se battre avec n'importe qui. N'importe qui, pour n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose qui lui fasse oublier son terrible ennui, les terribles pensées qu'il n'arrivait à stopper. Il avait fini par se faire sortir du bar avec pertes et fracas et Enola, elle même passablement éméchée l'avait raccompagnée chez leur mère.

Elle avait soignée son visage tuméfié, lavé ses mains pleines de sang et l'avait couché. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, il l'avait retenu par la main et lui avait demandé de rester avec lui. Il s'était mis à parler, à lui raconter sa vie actuelle, ses souffrances, la drogue, le mépris. Et elle avait été estomaquée de se retrouver si complètement dans ce récit. Alors elle s'était confié également, avait raconté sa propre souffrance.

Au matin, ils étaient tout les deux épuisés mais comme vidés de leur souffrance. Ils avaient trouvé une âme sœur à qui se raccrocher, une lueur d'espoir dans l'obscurité qu'étaient leurs vies à ce moment là. Ils s'étaient levés ensemble le matin et ne s'étaient plus quittés. Sherlock était parti en cure de désintoxication et Enola l'avait accompagnée, vivant dans la même ville et lui rendant visite aussi souvent que possible. Elle même s'appliquait à chasser ses démons du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Ensuite, ils avaient cohabité pendant plusieurs années dans un même appartement à Londres. Enola finissait ses études pendant que Sherlock faisait son trou dans la police. Il avait repris confiance en lui et avait compris qu'il pouvait utiliser ses formidables capacités pour aider les gens. Il avait même crée son propre métier : Détective Consultant. Il avait inventé le poste pour lui même.

Après des débuts plutôt houleux avec l'inspecteur Lestrade, ce dernier avait maintenant bien du mal à se passer de lui sur les enquêtes.

Puis Enola lui avait appris la nouvelle qui allait marquer un tournant dans leurs vies respectives. Son école proposait une bourse très intéressante pour aller étudier la musique à Paris et elle se sentait à présent assez confiante pour avoir envie de tenter l'aventure à l'étranger. Elle n'avait jamais connue que l'Angleterre et brûlait de découvrir le monde. Elle avait 18 ans. Ce fut un coup très dur pour Sherlock que de voir partir sa petite sœur. Mais elle était tellement excitée à l'idée de cette nouvelle aventure qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de la retenir et l'encouragea dans la voie qu'elle avait choisit.

Seul, il ne pouvait pas payer le loyer de leur appartement et il se mit donc en quête d'un colocataire. Ce qu'il finit par trouver le plus incidemment du monde...sans savoir que cette colocation allait probablement changer sa vie pour toujours.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle l'avait reconnu immédiatement. Même dans la pénombre de l'allée, elle avait su. C'était lui, l'ordure qui avait vendu de la drogue à son frère plusieurs années auparavant. Elle l'avait fréquentée elle aussi, mais à plus petite dose, elle n'en était jamais arrivée au point de Sherlock.

Il était en train de dealer à une jeune fille quand elle le vit, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sous le regard effaré de son ami, elle s'élança dans l'allée, prit l'homme par l'épaule et lança le poing le plus fort qu'elle put. Il atteignit le dealer en plein visage et elle entendit un craquement sinistre, suivi d'un hurlement. Elle ressentit une douleur cuisante à la main et se demande si elle ne s'était pas brisé un ou deux os au passage.

L'homme se tenait le nez et l'abreuvait d'insultes. Il n'avait pas anticipé l'attaque et ne savait pas qui l'agressait...Mais il finit par la reconnaître et sa pâleur s'accentua d'un coup. Il fit un geste pour se défendre, mais la jeune fille leva son poing à nouveau, l'air plus dangereux que jamais, et il battit en retraite.

Enola se tenait au milieu de l'allée, tremblante de rage et de frustration. Elle haïssait cet homme de toutes les fibres de son être et elle aurait pu le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait à son frère. Elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et réalisa que son ami avait assisté à toute la scène. Sa main était à présent violette et gonflée, et il insista pour l'emmener à l'hôpital pour passer une radio. Elle n'était pas en état d'argumenter et le suivit donc sans faire d'histoires.

Dans le taxi, elle posa son front contre la vitre froide et perdit son regard dans les lumières de la nuit londonienne.

Elle ne regrettait pas son geste impulsif. Cet homme avait été le responsable de tant de malheurs pour sa famille. D'après ce que Sherlock lui avait raconté, c'est lui qui avait proposé de la drogue à son frère la première fois, comprenant que ce dernier était faible et à bout de nerfs...

Les souvenirs d'une époque révolus l'envahirent et elle s'immergea dedans.

Après cette fameuse nuit où la fratrie s'étaient retrouvés, il s'était écoulé deux mois avant qu'il ne parte en cure. Deux mois très éprouvant pour eux, car Sherlock essayait de se sevrer par lui même. Enola, luttant avec ses propres problèmes essayait de l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait...en veillant sur lui les soirs de danger par exemple.

Ils avaient renoncé à vivre chez leur mère et habitaient tout les deux dans un minuscule appartement de la banlieue de Londres. Sherlock vivait sur ses économies et Enola travaillait pour subvenir à ses maigres besoins. Aucun des deux ne mangeaient beaucoup et les distractions étaient rares. Mycroft aurait pu les aider s'ils avaient demandé...mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour tenter de se débrouiller sans lui.

Ce soir là, elle était rentrée tard du restaurant où elle travaillait. Elle n'avait pas vu Sherlock dans la cuisine, mais ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure. Il lui arrivait de sortir se promener longuement le soir pour échapper à la tentation. Son esprit supérieur lui permettait de réagir au manque différemment des autres êtres humains. Il pouvait presque se contrôler tant qu'il arrivait à concentrer son flot de pensées sur autre chose.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, épuisée, dans la cuisine, elle entendit un sanglot qui provenait de la seule chambre de l'appartement. Elle se précipita, ouvrit la porte et la première chose qu'elle vit fut la seringue qui gisait au pied du lit...puis son frère, recroquevillé sur le lit, qui sanglotait convulsivement.

Elle écarta la seringue d'un coup de pied et se jeta sur Sherlock, lui demandant s'il avait craqué, s'il l'avait fait. Il avait le regard fou et ses mains tremblaient de manière incontrôlable. Dans cet état, il n'avait probablement même pas pu se piquer, idée qu'un regard à la seringue qui gisait, pleine, sur le tapis lui confirma.

Enola s'assit à califourchon sur son frère, lui bloquant les bras de ses deux genoux. Il la suppliait de le laisser faire, de le laisser en prendre « oh rien qu'un peu Enola, je t'en prie», il avait la voix rauque et brisée, elle lui caressait le visage, lui parlant, l'abreuvant de mots sans queue ni tête dans l'espoir que son esprit s'apaise. Mais il continuait de l'implorer « Enola, s'il te plaît, ça brûle, je n'en peux plus» encore et encore...

Elle n'étais pas sure de pouvoir tenir bien longtemps face au ton torturé de son frère, alors elle s'allongea sur lui et posa son front contre le sien, les mains dans ses cheveux, faisant un rempart de son corps, espérant que le contact allait le faire réagir.

Il s'immobilisa contre elle pendant quelques instants et alors qu'elle se détendait, pensant avoir gagné cette bataille, il se releva brusquement et arracha un bras à son étreinte. Quand elle fit mine de vouloir le rattraper, il lança le poing maladroitement et l'atteignit droit dans la pommette.

Hurlant de douleur, de surprise et de peur, elle bascula sur le lit, libérant Sherlock qui se releva précipitamment. Il se rua alors sur la seringue et se retourna vers Enola avec un regard de triomphe.

A ce moment là, il la vit, recroquevillée sur le lit, la joue en sang. Il lâcha la seringue qui tomba sur le tapis avec un bruit mat et se précipita sur elle. La vision de sa sœur blessée par sa faute avait été l'élément déclencheur qui avait mis fin à la crise. Son esprit brillant reprenait le dessus à présent et il se rendait compte de ses actions.

Elle le regarda et vit dans ses yeux qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits. Elle se détendit et lui sourit. Un sourire empreint de tristesse, mais non de colère car elle savait pertinemment bien ce qu'il traversait.

Ce sourire fit plus de mal à Sherlock que des hurlements. Il avait fait du mal à sa petite sœur, il l'avait blessé alors qu'elle essayait de le sauver de lui même. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. Il se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, lui répétant à quelle point il était désolé, à quel point il l'aimait et avait besoin d'elle. Il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'elle voit clair en lui et ne le quitte.

Elle s'était dégagée de ses bras trop serrés, l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et lui avait répondu de ne pas s'inquiéter, que rien n'était grave et que tout allait bien se passer. Il était sous le choc et ils avaient passé la nuit collés l'un contre l'autre, se protégeant mutuellement.

Une semaine plus tard, Sherlock partait en cure de désintoxication et il n'avait jamais retouché à la drogue depuis.


	4. Chapter 4

Leur week-end de trois jours à Paris avait été incroyable. Ils avaient pris le train tout les trois et avait entrepris de déménager l'appartement d'Enola le jour même de leur arrivée afin d'avoir du temps pour eux ensuite. La jeune fille habitait sous les toits de Paris, un petit studio qu'elle avait aménagé jusqu'à en faire un véritable cocon.

Elle n'avait pas énormément d'affaires, et ils avaient réussi à tout caser dans sa petite voiture. Sherlock avait levé un sourcil quand elle avait parlé de faire le voyage du retour à trois dans ce minuscule habitacle encombré de valises mais il n'avait finalement fait aucun commentaire. Que ne ferait-il pas pour sa petite sœur ?

Ils avaient passé les deux jours restant à se promener dans la ville. Errant de ci, de la, au gré du hasard et de leurs envies. Suivant parfois le flot des touristes vers une destination inconnue d'eux mais connue du monde entier. Ainsi, ils avaient grimpés les marches du sacré cœur à la poursuite d'Amélie, arpenté le champ de Mars, et flâné sur les Champs Elysée.

D'autres fois, ils avaient suivi Enola qui connaissait bien la ville, dans des visites moins orthodoxes. Elle leur avait montré les catacombes, l'intérieur de l'obélisque qui, à ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, avait détenu le trésor caché de Ramsès II. Suivant la jeune fille, ils avaient même subtilisé des uniformes et conduit la visite guidée la plus loufoque que Notre Dame de Paris ait vue depuis des années. Passionnée d'architecture, la jeune fille connaissait assez bien le monument pour pouvoir un offrir commentaire cohérent, mais elle s'était bien entendu amusée à rajouter des détails complètement inventés et farfelus. John avait du faire appel à toute sa concentration de soldat pour garder un visage impassible et même Sherlock avait eu du mal à garder son sérieux.

A la nuit tombée, ils avaient écumé les bars de la rive droite. Ils n'étaient pas ivres cependant. Simplement joyeux, heureux d'être ensembles dans la ville lumière à siroter une bonne bière assis à une terrasse.

Tard dans la nuit ils étaient rentrés dans leur hôtel du Marais. Dans un souci d'économie, ils n'avaient pris que deux chambres. Une simple pour John et une double pour Enola et Sherlock. Ces deux là avaient de toute façon l'habitude de dormir ensemble depuis l'enfance.

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à John, l'hystérie d'Enola était redescendue d'un coup et elle sentait ce malaise caractéristique monter en elle, celui qui précédait les coups de blues si habituels chez elle.

Elle se dépêcha de se débarbouiller et de se glisser dans les draps, attendant que son frère vienne la rejoindre. Et aussitôt qu'il eut éteint la lumière, elle se glissa vers lui et se pelotonna dans ses bras.

Il connaissait assez Enola pour reconnaître tout de suite les symptômes de son mal être. Parfois, la jeune fille semblait se transformer en un gouffre de tendresse. Il semblait alors qu'elle avait trop d'amour à donner, sans personne pour le recevoir. Frustrée et malheureuse, elle se tournait au final vers son frère pour assouvir son manque de tendresse et de contacts humains.

Les pensées de Sherlock étaient quelques peu troublées par l'alcool mais il sentait au fond de lui même qu'il n'était pas insensible à ces démonstrations d'affection. Il avait beau se savoir froid et distant, impeccablement réglé, comme une machine bien huilée, Enola était la seule à pouvoir percer cette carapace mise en place au fil des années et à lui faire ressentir, à lui aussi, ce besoin de tendresse. Il essayait de se justifier en se disant qu'il n'était qu'un humain.

Il sentit sa petite sœur trembler contre lui, et il se retourna pour lui faire face. Elle se blottit encore plus étroitement contre lui, la tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Le souffle de la jeune fille lui chatouillait le cou mais il serra toujours plus fort contre lui. Il avait passé une main dans son dos et avait enfoui l'autre dans ses cheveux . Comme à son habitude, il avait posé ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête, position qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et qui venait naturellement de par leur différence de taille. Enola entremêla ses jambes aux siennes et se retrouva collée contre lui sur toute la longueur de leur deux corps.

A ce moment là seulement, sa respiration se ralentit et elle put se détendre. A ce moment là seulement, frère et sœur se sentaient parfaitement en sécurité et à leur place dans le monde. A ce moment là seulement, ils étaient heureux, ensemble.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock monta les marches du 221B Baker Street lentement. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Enola. Les choses qu'elle lui avait révélé sur elle même. Cela ne le choquait pas, il avait toujours pressenti qu'il y avait une partie de la personnalité de sa sœur qui lui échappait. La violence ne le rebutait pas, il s'en servait lui même régulièrement pour arriver à ses fins.

Il se demandait néanmoins comment elle avait pu se forger un tel caractère...Il prit alors conscience que le peu qu'elle lui avait raconté, toutes les choses horribles qu'elle avait subies pendant les années où elle était seule, tout cela ne devait représenter qu'une petite partie de la vérité. Ces expériences avaient laissé des traces, et il s'en rendait mieux compte à présent.

Un semblant de sourire flotta sur ses lèvres quand il imagina la réaction de Mycroft s'il l'apprenait. Ce ne serait pas de sa propre bouche en tout cas, Enola ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Il sut en entrant dans l'appartement qu'elle était déjà là. Une odeur de parfum et de tabac mélangé, une odeur tout à fait particulière qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains où il entendait du bruit et se figea sur le seuil en ouvrant la porte. Enola était debout devant le miroir et elle tenait une serviette en tissu sur son épaule, une serviette trempée de sang.

Sherlock se précipita sur sa sœur et la prit brusquement par son bras valide, la questionnant pour connaître l'origine de sa blessure. Elle lui répondit par une moue boudeuse, contrariée que son frère soit rentré à ce moment là et l'ai découverte.

Constatant que les soins à la blessure n'étaient pas optimaux, il la força à passer au salon et à s'assoir dans le canapé. Délicatement, il enleva la serviette et épongea le sang et l'eau qui en coulait. Il vit la jeune fille serrer les dents pour ne pas crier.

Conscient de sa douleur, il agit avec le plus de douceur possible. Il nettoya la plaie puis lui fit trois points de suture. Il avait appris en regardant John le soigner à maintes reprises. Enola ne dit rien pendant toute l'opération mais une fois qu'il eu fini, elle s'affaissa sur elle même, cédant à la douleur. Il lui apporta un cachet et un verre d'eau, puis, s'assit sur le canapé et lui ouvrit ses bras.

Elle se réfugia dans son étreinte, posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et se mit à raconter.

« C'est arrivé il y a deux jour Sherlock. Plus tôt ce mois ci, un homme est entré en contact avec moi pour l'aider dans un casse de banque. Au début, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas y prendre part, que j'essayais d'oublier ce genre d'activité. Mais il est vite devenu très clair pour moi que le braquage n'était en fait qu'un prétexte pour t'atteindre indirectement. Alors il y a deux jours, je lui ai donné rendez-vous un soir pour en discuter. Je voulais lui faire peur et qu'il nous laisse tranquille. Mais alors que je m'éloignais, il m'a planté le couteau dans l'épaule. J'ai réussi à retourner la situation et je l'ai poignardé. Je me suis enfuie car avec mon casier, personne n'aurait pu croire à de la légitime défense.

Je ne sais pas comment Mycroft et Lestrade m'ont retrouvé. Je portais des gants pendant toute l'opération. »

Sherlock avait écouté sans bouger, immobile comme une statue.

« - Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé Enola ? Lui demanda t-il après un long silence

- Parce que je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger. Oh Sherlock, tu ne comprends pas ce que tu représentes pour moi. Quand tu es mort pour nous protéger, ma vie a été dévastée, je ne pourrais pas supporter de te voir te mettre en danger à nouveau à cause de moi. Tu es tout ce que j'ai dans ce monde pourri. Ne me reproche pas d'avoir agit comme je l'ai fais, c'était pour te protéger. »

La jeune fille luttait pour garder un ton calme et décidé. Elle voulait faire comprendre ses sentiments à son frère, pas se mettre à pleurer comme une gamine.

Il l'attira contre lui, prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher sa blessure. Il lui prit le menton pour lui relever le visage, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Et de sa voix grave, il lui répondit doucement :

« Je sais Enola, je sais, et je m'excuse encore une fois d'avoir disparu comme ça, mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésitation, pour vous protéger tous. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir agi de la sorte. Mais à l'avenir, j'aimerais que tu me préviennes de ce genre de situation et nous la réglerons ensemble. Comment crois-tu que j'aurais réagit si ce type avait un tant soit peu mieux visé et que je t'avais retrouvé poignardée dans une allée sombre ? Tu es toute ma vie Enola, le rayon de soleil dans l'obscurité, et je ne veux pas te perdre non plus ».

Leur regards étaient rivés l'un à l'autre, plus rien n'existait plus qu'eux deux à ce moment là. Enola et Sherlock.

Enfin, il baissa sa main, et relevant légèrement la tête, déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite sœur.

Elle ferma les yeux et se pelotonna dans ses bras, la tête sur sa poitrine, à écouter les battements de son cœur.


	6. Chapter 6

« - Sherlock, je vais retourner vivre à Paris. »

Elle tournait le dos à son frère mais le bruit de la lamelle de microscope brisée l'informa qu'il l'avait entendu. Elle l'entendit jurer, puis se lever et se diriger vers elle. Elle respira profondément et se prépara à la discussion qui allait suivre.

Contrairement à son habitude, il commença par la harceler de question. Quand ? Pourquoi ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? De grave ? Etait-ce sa faute à lui ? Elle le regarda avec calme et détermination. Elle avait préparé ses mensonges et allait les lui servir sur un plateau d'argent.

Elle lui expliqua que la vie à Paris lui manquait, qu'elle s'était attachée plus qu'elle ne pensait à la France et que vivre à Londres lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Elle vit un éclair de douleur traverser les yeux de son frère. Elle savait qu'elle appuyait là où ça faisait mal, qu'il se reprochait toujours de l'avoir laisser livrée à elle même toutes ses années. Elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas, mais il s'entêtait dans cette idée.

Elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle viendrait souvent les voir, qu'elle gardait la chambre de Baker Street, mais rien n'y fit. Sherlock était agité, rongé de remords, se reprochant tout les maux de la terre. Son grand corps fin parcourait la pièce en tout sens et ses mains s'agitaient sans cesse, telles de grandes araignées. Ce mouvement l'hypnotisait, les mains de son frère était pour elle une source de magnétisme et...de fantasmes aussi probablement.

Elle se mordit la langue pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées. Ces pensées qu'elle devait taire à son frère de toute manière.

Elle ne partait pas parce que Paris lui manquait. Elle partait car il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de vivre au milieu de ce tourbillon de sentiments que représentait Baker Street pour elle.

En arrivant à Londres, elle était tombée sous le charme de John. Il représentait pour elle la force et la sûreté qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Il était la force morale incarnée, un roc solide auquel se raccrocher. Cependant, elle avait vite compris que ce dernier avait des sentiments pour Sherlock, et elle s'était interdit de tenter de provoquer quoi que ce soit, ne voulant pas faire souffrir son frère. Elle avait parlé de ses sentiments au docteur, qui les avait compris et acceptés mais il n'avait pas donné de suite et elle n'avait pas cherché à creuser plus loin.

Son frère, cet espèce d'extraterrestre des émotions avaient bien entendu des sentiments très particuliers pour son colocataire mais ne savait qu'en faire, ni comment agir en conséquence. Cet esprit si brillant était complètement désemparé quand il s'agissait de prendre ses désirs à bras le corps et d'agir. Ca, c'était son domaine à elle.

Et ces derniers temps, rester auprès de Sherlock était devenu de plus en plus dur. Tout en lui semblait trouver un écho en elle même et cela la laissait plus désemparée qu'elle n'aimait à le dire.

Elle avait eu l'habitude de leur proximité, ils avaient dormi dans le même lit quand ils habitaient ensemble, elle aimait à s'endormir dans ses bras pour profiter de sa chaleur, et ce depuis l'enfance.

Ces derniers temps cependant, cette proximité la troublait de plus en plus. La voix chaude de son frère, le parfum de sa peau, tout cela déclenchait en elle des réactions qu'elle n'avait jamais vécue jusqu'à maintenant. Son souffle dans son cou quand ils étaient allongés ensemble lui donnait des frissons et elle avait du plusieurs fois s'astreindre à respirer calmement pour calmer son cœur qui s'emballait.

Ces effets s'accroissaient et elle en était arrivé à la conclusion que si elle pouvait s'éloigner un peu le temps d'analyser ses sentiments et de prendre du recul, elle pourrait ensuite revenir à Baker Street plus sereine.

Pendant qu'elle menait cette réflexion silencieuse, son frère n'avait pas arrêté de déambuler dans la pièce, aux abois.

D'un mouvement souple, elle se leva de son fauteuil, s'approcha de lui et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, se glissa entre ses bras. Elle le sentit se raidir sous la surprise, puis il referma ses bras pour la serrer contre lui et posa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux. Leur étreinte.

Elle murmura contre son torse « Ne t'inquiètes pas Sherlock, je reviendrais, je ne t'abandonne pas. »

Il se pencha, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura « Reviens vite, I was so alone, and I owe you so much Enola. »

La voix grave de son frère et sa déclaration lui déclenchèrent des frissons le long de la colonne qu'elle eu du mal à retenir. Elle se serra contre lui de plus belle, respirant son odeur à plein poumons. Ils dormirent ensemble cette nuit là, enlacés.

Trois jours plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux sur le quai de la gare. Enola avait dit au revoir à John et à Ms Hudson qui étaient restés à Baker Street, mais son frère avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Connaissant la répulsion de Sherlock pour les endroits bondés, elle avait été d'autant plus touché de sa proposition.

Le train qui devait la ramener en France arrivait dans dix minutes et Sherlock piaffait. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment reparlé de sa décision de partir, son frère évitant le sujet à chaque tentative de la part de la jeune fille de lui donner plus d'explications. Elle avait fini par se dire que son départ ne revêtait pas tant d'importance que ça à ses yeux. Elle essayait de ne pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Il lui fit les recommandations d'usage pour le trajet et son arrivée à Paris, et elle s'amusa de le voir tenter d'agir en adulte responsable. Ce rôle ne lui allait pas du tout.

Une fois son train à quai, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Elle se musa contre lui, tentant de graver dans sa mémoire les détails de son corps, de son odeur, de sa chaleur. Il allait tellement lui manquer.

Il l'écarta de lui et lui prit le visage entre ses mains. Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle le vit aussi près, son souffle la caressant. Il s'inclina et elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne put empêcher une pointe de déception lui transpercer le cœur quand elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son front.

Elle s'écarta de lui, tentant de ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments.

Elle lui sourit, lui dit qu'ils se reverraient bientôt puis commença à l'éloigner vers son wagon, marchant de plus en plus vite car elle sentait les larmes commencer à lui piquer les yeux et elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant son frère. Il ne comprendrait pas.

Mais d'un coup, elle sentit une main saisir la sienne, puis une force inconnue la tirer en arrière. Elle pivota sur elle même et se retrouva dans le bras de son frère. La main droite de Sherlock tenait toujours la sienne tandis que son bras gauche enserrait sa taille. Elle eu le temps de voir ses yeux vert d'une si grand clarté avant de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son cœur et son souffle s'arrêtèrent. Les papillons dans son ventre explosèrent et elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Heureusement l'étreinte de Sherlock l'empêcha de tomber. Le baiser était doux et hésitant. Elle comprit que son frère pensait sans doute se faire rejeter, et elle vit son comportement de ses derniers jours sous un autre jour. Enfin, elle répondit à son baiser, savourant enfin ce dont elle rêvait depuis si longtemps. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que dans les trop nombreux rêves éveillées qu'elle avait pu faire.

Elle entendit le chef de gare siffler le départ du train, mais au lieu de courir, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Sherlock et resserra leur étreinte.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock est debout, devant la table de la cuisine. Sur cette dernière es posé un petit mot accompagné d'un ticket. L'écriture fine et serrée de sa jeune sœur l'invite le soir même au concert où elle mixe, dans un bar de l'East End. Elle termine sa note en se moquant gentiment de lui, le mettant au défi d'outrepasser pour elle son aversion des foules compactes et du contact humain.

Il irait donc. Par défi, et pour elle. Il sourit doucement alors qu'il se demande ce que de toute façon, il ne ferait pas pour elle. Enola, sa sœur qui était devenue dans les deux derniers mois beaucoup plus qu'une sœur, défiant ainsi toutes les lois de la morale. Il n'était toujours pas certain de ce qui le poussait à enfreindre ces règles. Il se réprimandait souvent de sa faiblesse et tâchait de se convaincre qu'ils seraient tout deux mieux séparés.

Mais sitôt qu'elle lui parlait, qu'elle le regardait, qu'elle lui souriait, il sentait ses résolutions fondre comme neige au soleil. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui résister. Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle.

Il secoua la tête et regarda sa montre. Il lui restait juste le temps de se changer pour arriver à l'heure.

Le taxi le déposa devant l'entrée du club. Les gens faisaient la queue devant une façade peinte en noir sur laquelle se détachait les lettres « THE VIPER ROOM ». La foule était des plus éclectique, entre jeunes bimbos à talons venues faire la fête et mordus de musique. Tout en patientant, il écouta les commentaires admiratifs des invités qui parlait de sa sœur et il sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté pour sa cadette.

Il finit par entrer dans la salle, basse de plafond, avec un étage, et un bar au fond. L'air est lourd et sent l'alcool. Déjà des dizaines de personnes sont agglutinées contre les barrières, juste devant la scène. Se sentant complètement décalé, il fait le choix de se caler contre le mur du fond, profitant d'un bonne vue sur la scène mais restant hors de portée de la plupart du public.

D'un coup les lumières s'éteignent et une note retentit. Une note lancinante, qui enfle et qui grossit. Il a l'impression qu'elle l'envahit complètement, qu'elle le remplit de l'intérieur, qu'elle enfle en lui. Puis un rythme vient s'y superposer. Un rythme dont il a l'impression qu'il va remplacer celui de son propre cœur. Et au moment où il pense ne plus pouvoir le supporter, tout s'éteint.

D'un coup, une lumière est projetée du fond de la scène et sur cette lumière se détache une silhouette qu'il connaît bien. Le public s'enflamme d'un coup, acclamant l'entrée, acclamant l'artiste.

Et la musique revient, envahissante, magique, obsédante. Tout les corps dans la salle bougent en rythme, se déchainent, se défoulent. Tous sauf un. Sherlock lui, au fond de la salle, n'a d'yeux que pour Enola. Il ne parvient pas à détacher son regard de la silhouette qu'il voit sur la scène. Il ne voit d'elle que le haut de son corps, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un gros nœud papillon noir. Ses cheveux sont libres et forment une auréole autour de sa tête.

On la dirait ensorcelée. Elle s'agite, elle bouge, elle ondule, elle est partout à la fois, le casque sur une oreille, ses mains qui volent sur les boutons. Elle est magnifique, fascinante.

Son set dure deux heures que Sherlock passe comme dans un rêve, saoulé de musique, de rythme et de la vision de sa sœur. Enfin, après une montée en puissance qui lui donne des frissons dans tout le corps, la musique et la lumière s'arrêtent d'un coup. Dans le noir, les spectateurs hurlent leur approbation et leur ivresse. Le détective se glisse dehors et contourne le bar pour aller attendre sa soeur derrière.

Elle sort et s'arrête net en l'apercevant. Le temps que se dessine un immense sourire sur son visage et elle lui saute dans les bras. Elle le remercie avec effusion d'être venue la voir, et lui pose plein de questions sur ce qu'il a aimé, et tel morceaux, et tel son. Il lui répond du mieux qu'il peut, même s'il se sent perdu, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, dans un sujet qu'il ne maîtrise pas.

Enola est hystérique. L'adrénaline du concert combiné au bonheur de voir son frère se mélange dans un cocktail d'énergie débordante. Elle sent que le monde est à ses pieds et que rien ne peut l'atteindre.

Ils décident de rentrer à pied et déambulent dans les rues de Londres. Au bout d'un moment, Sherlock prend la main de sa sœur et entremêle ses doigts aux siens. Elle ne dit rien mais il la voit sourire du coin de l'oeil et elle serre sa main dans la sienne.

Enfin, ils finissent par arriver chez eux, 221B Baker Street. Ils montent les marches en gloussant silencieusement, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Ms Hudson ou John. Aucun des deux ne le mentionne, mais cette tension particulière qui règne entre eux s'est installée depuis qu'ils ont franchis la porte. Une électricité dans l'air, un lien invisible qui semble les relier.

Après s'est démaquillée et changée, la jeune fille rejoint son frère dans la cuisine. Il est debout en train de boire et elle se glisse dans ses bras, manquant renverser le verre au passage. Souriant, Sherlock pose sa tasse sur la table et referme ses deux bras sur sa jeune soeur. Il pose ses lèvres sur ses cheveux et respire son odeur : parfum oriental et cigarette. Il adore ce parfum car il définit sa vision de la jeune fille.

Il se décolle légèrement de sa sœur puis, lui prenant le menton dans le creux de sa main, redresse son visage et embrasse ses lèvres doucement. A ce contact, il sent son estomac exploser, malgré l'habitude. Le contact de ces lèvres douces continue à le bouleverser à chaque fois. Et il sait qu'il en est de même pour elle, il le lit dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

Lui caressant la joue du doigt, il lui souhaite bonne nuit et part dans sa chambre sans se retourner. Il imagine très bien son petit air boudeur puis le sourire qui se dessine sur son visage.

A peine a t-il le temps de se coucher et d'éteindre la lumière qu'il entend la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. En deux enjambées, sa sœur est près de son lit et se glisse sous les couvertures avec lui. Il lui ouvre ses bras et elle se pelotonne contre lui, le visage dans son cou où elle dépose un baiser.

Il sourit et l'attire contre lui de plus belle, goutant la saveur de sa peau et la chaleur de son corps.

Au dehors, la nuit laisse place à l'aube et Londres s'éveille.


End file.
